matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Special Forces Set
The is an Event Chest and Set for the 19.6.0 Special Forces Update. Description It is an Event Set that consists of mostly special forces/military-themed weapons and Wear items. Obtaining To be able to get contents from the chest, the player should play in any of the Multiplayer modes. The higher your position, the more keys you will earn (maximum is 15 keys). However, the weapons will not appear if your level does not meet the required level to obtain its base version. After the 19.6.0 event is ended, the player will be rewarded with Coins and Gems. The rewards in question depends on how many keys that the user still have. There, the after-event reward are as follows: *one key = 10 ; two keys = 15 ; x keys = +5 per successions *one key = 5 ; two keys = 8 ; x keys = +3 per successions Furthermore, the levels will be grouped by the following: *Level 1-6 *Level 7-11 *Level 12-16 *Level 17-21 *Level 22-26 *Level 27-31 *Level 32-38 Chests *Novice Chest (requires 5 per attempt) **Consists of weapons with a (fairly) balanced statistic and below-average currency rewards. *Fighter Chest (requires 50 per attempt) **Consists of weapons that are fairly powerful in terms of statistics and higher currency rewards. *Winner's Chest (requires 100 per attempt) **Consists of very powerful weapons in terms of statistics and topnotch currency rewards. *Super Chest (requires 1000 points) **Consists of most rewarding contents and more powerful weapons. Legends for the below contents: *N = Novice Chest *F = Fighter Chest *W = Winner Chest *S = Super Chest List of Obtainable Contents Weapons *Special Forces Shotgun (N, F) (obtainable only in this Event Chest during the 19.6.0's period) *Spec Ops Pistol (F, W, S) *Special Forces Rifle (W, S) (obtainable only in this Event Chest during the 19.6.0's period) *Special Forces LMG (S) (obtainable only in this Event Chest during the 19.6.0's period) *Special Forces Handgun (N) (obtainable only in this Event Chest during the 19.6.0's period) *Brigadier General (S) *Dark Eagle (F, W, S) *"Henchman" (S) *AMR-50 "Goliath" (W, S) *Military Breacher (N, F) *"Dauntless" (F, W) *Mech Heavy Rifle (F, W) *Automatic Destroyer (W, S) *Automatic Behemoth (S) *"Expedition" (F, W) *Elite Death (F, W) *Elite Soldier (N) *Dual Bruisers (N, F) *Impulse Assault Rifle Mk.II (S) *Propitiator (F, W, S) *Professional Rifle (F, W) *Secret Forces SMG (N, F) *"Commissar" (N, F, W) *"Commander" (F, W, S) *Secret Forces Rifle (S, W) *Sentry Blaster (S) *Wounded Warrior (W, S) *"The Punisher" (W, S) *Federalist (N, F) *Super Soldier (N, F, W) *Silent Hunter (F, W) *Overwhelmer (S) *Military Rage (N, F) *Supreme Commander (S) *Persecutor (F, W) *SWAT Shotgun (N, F, W) *Super Destroyer (F, W) *Kinetic Shotgun (N, F) *Riot Shield (N, F) *Ballistic Shield (S) *Twin Soldiers (S) *Customized Machine Gun (N) *Elite Shotgun (F, W) *Twin Sergeants (N) *Mad Chaebol (S) *Military Shotgun (S) *Soldier's Legend (F, W) *Heavy Killer (W, S) *"Sentinel" (F, W) *"Nightstalker" (F, W) *Military Police (N) *Elite Soldier (N) *Warden (F, W, S) *Tank Killer (F, W) *FBI Sniper Rifle (W, S) *"Reprobate" (F, W) *FBI Shotgun (N) *FBI LMG (W) *"Heavy-hander" (N) *Avenging Angel (N, F) *Silent Soldier (N) *Heavy Destroyer (W, S) *Heavy Pumper (F) *"General" (W, S) *Police Rifle (F, W) *SAW-150 "Shredder" (W) *Tactical Paratrooper (W) *Quad Deployers (W, S) *Peacekeeper (N, F) *Deputy (N) *"Sergeant" (S) *"Bulldog" (F, W) *Killer Rifle (F, W) *"Verdunkeln" (F) *Big Fella (F, W) *Blast Cannon (F, W) *Big Sumo (W, S) *Brain Damage (N, E) *Heavy Shotgun (F, S) *Hardliner (MatthewGo707) (S) *Nightmare Fuel (W, S) *Pulverizer (W, S) *Police Brutality (F, W) *Smooth Cruiser (N) *Standalone Underbarrel Shotgun (W) *Ultimate Destroyer (S) *Wreckington Shotgun (N, F) *Combat Rifle Mk.II (S) *Combat Shotgun (S) *Spec Ops Shotgun (N, F) *Security Rifle (N, F) Clan and wear Gears Weapons *Storm 10 (N) *Storm 50 (F) *Storm 100 (W) *Storm 250 (S) *Overseer 10 (N) *Overseer 50 (F) *Overseer 100 (W) *Overseer 250 (S) *Riot Disperser 10 (N) *Riot Disperser 50 (F) *Riot Disperser 100 (W) *Riot Disperser 250 (S) *LMG-450 "Vendetta" 10 (N) *LMG-450 "Vendetta" 50 (F) *LMG-450 "Vendetta" 150 (W) *LMG-450 "Vendetta" 250 (S) *Ultimate Disperser 10 (N) *Ultimate Disperser 50 (F) *Ultimate Disperser 150 (W) *Ultimate Disperser 250 (S) *Show-Stopper 5 (N) *Show-Stopper 10 (F) *Show-Stopper 50 (W) *Show-Stopper 100 (S) *Tactical Police Shotgun 1 (N) *Tactical Police Shotgun 5 (F) *Tactical Police Shotgun 10 (W) *Tactical Police Shotgun 40 (S) *Grenade Launcher Assault Rifle 10 (N) *Grenade Launcher Assault Rifle 20 (F) *Grenade Launcher Assault Rifle 40 (W) *Grenade Launcher Assault Rifle 80 (S) *Tough Buster 10 (N) *Tough Buster 20 (F) *Tough Buster 30 (W) *Tough Buster 40 (S) *Automatic Echelon 10 (N) *Automatic Echelon 20 (F) *Automatic Echelon 40 (W) *Automatic Echelon 80 (S) *"Rampage" 10 (N) *"Rampage" 20 (F) *"Rampage" 50 (W) *"Rampage" 250 (S) *"Atchisson" 10 (N) *"Atchisson" 20 (F) *"Atchisson" 50 (W) *"Atchisson" 150 (S) *Combat Shotgun 10 (N) *Combat Shotgun 50 (F) *Combat Shotgun 150 (W) *Combat Shotgun 250 (S) *Marksman Enforcer 5 (N) *Marksman Enforcer 10 (F) *Marksman Enforcer 20 (W) *Marksman Enforcer 40 (S) *Heavy Paratrooper 5 (N) *Heavy Paratrooper 10 (F) *Heavy Paratrooper 20 (W) *Heavy Paratrooper 60 (S) *Military Dreadnaught 10 (N) *Military Dreadnaught 20 (F) *Military Dreadnaught 40 (W) *Military Dreadnaught 80 (S) *Helicopter Machine Gun 10 (N) *Helicopter Machine Gun 50 (F) *Helicopter Machine Gun 150 (W) *Helicopter Machine Gun 250 (S) *"Leviathan" 5 (N) *"Leviathan" 10 (F) *"Leviathan" 20 (W) *"Leviathan" 60 (S) *"Corporal" 5 (N) *"Corporal" 10 (F) *"Corporal" 20 (W) *"Corporal" 60 (S) *Veteran 5 (N) *Veteran 10 (F) *Veteran 40 (W) *Veteran 80 (S) *Warmaster 20 (N) *Warmaster 40 (F) *Warmaster 80 (W) Wear *Helmet 10 (N) *Helmet 50 (F) *Helmet 100 (W) *Helmet 250 (S) *Visor 10 (N) *Visor 50 (F) *Visor 100 (W) *Visor 250 (S) *Armor 10 (N) *Armor 50 (F) *Armor 100 (W) *Armor 250 (S) *Boots 10 (N) *Boots 50 (F) *Boots 100 (W) *Boots 250 (S) Pet *PackBot (Pet) (F, W) *Tactical Ferret (F, W, S) *Arnold 3000 (F, W, S) *Robo Dog (N) Currencies *5 (N, E, V) *10 (N, E, V) *20 (N, E, V) *50 (E, V) *250 (S) *40 weapon (N) *40 weapon (N, E) *40 weapon (E) *100 (E, V) *150 (V) *250 (S) *10 (N) *50 (N, E) *100 (N, E) *500 (E, V) *750 (S) *50 (N, E) *150 (N, E, V) *350 (E, V) *500 (S) *250 Coupons (N, E) *500 Coupons (E) *1000 Coupons (E, V) *2000 Coupons (V) *5000 Coupons (S) *100 Shards (N, E) *250 Shards (N, E, V) *500 Shards (E, V) *750 Shards (V, S) *1000 Shards (S) Miscellaneous *1 free spin (all chests) *2 free spins (all chests) *3 free spins (all chests) *VIP Account 30 minutes (N) *VIP Account 1 hour (N, F) *VIP Account 1 day (N, F, W) *VIP Account 2 days (W, S) *Elite VIP Account 30 minutes (N) *Elite VIP Account 1 hour (N, F) *Elite VIP Account 1 day (N, F, W) *Elite VIP Account 2 days (W, S) Wearable Set (Avatar) Appearance not included as it can be purchased or obtained separately]]Helmet *It appears to be a dark-colored helmet with side caps for protection. Also, there exists a balaclava covering the player's face. Visor *It is a light-blue visor. Armor *It consists of a bullet-proof vest, and a dark-colored uniform, with knee and a Boots *It has a yellow-brown color and three straps each pair. Effect Full Set *Reduces enemy damage by 20%. *Increases headshot danage by 30%. Helmet *Huge chance to ignore a headshot Visor *Reduces headshot damage by 20%. Armor *15% reduced damage from player's own explosions. *Huge armor regeneration Boots *10% speed boost. *Double jump acceleration Compatible Weapons *All special forces/military-themed weapons receive 20% increased headshot damage. Requirements Full Set *The user will be directed to the Multiplayer (any game mode there will do) and has to win more matches so that he will be able to win the gears that are to craft the below sets. Helmet *The user will be directed to the dice game. The user must first eliminate 3 items for the game to play. If this condition is met, then the dice will roll to a random chance, from 1-6. Visor *The user will be directed to the memory game. The user must first eliminate 3 items for the game to play. If this condition is met, then the memory game will be played, and the user is to select the remaining items that are randomized in order. Boots *The user will be directed to the dice game. The user must first eliminate 3 items for the game to play. If this condition is met, then the dice will roll to a random chance, from 1-6. Compatible Weapons *The user will need to obtain ALL wear items above for its ability to take into effect. Trivia In the update when the Special Forces Set is introduced, the four weapons with the name containing "Special Forces" are obtainable only via this Event Chest. After the Event Chest's update (19.8.0), they will be obtainable in the Armory. However, the Wearable Set and certain clan weapons will be the only ones to be obtained via this Event Chest in that update and beyond. Category:Event Set Category:Other Category:Event Chest